Sunrise Dreams
by Akal-Saris
Summary: Two dreamers share an early sunrise together, learning about each other as they face the future. A brief moment between Keitaro and Naru.


Disclaimer:  I don't own Keitaro, Naru, or Love Hina.  I just write about them a whole lot.

Quick author's notes:  The quote at the beginning should be recognizable as the start of Love Hina, and the quote at the end is from the village elders in episode 1.  

This story was inspired by my recent failure to be accepted to the school of my choice, and a conversation I had with my friend afterwards.  Dedicated to all of us dreamers out there, and Naru ^_^

*New author's note: I found this little story while deleting old files…I ended up being accepted to my #1 choice after all, and am leaving for it in 6 days…so I thought it would be an appropriate time to post this.  After all, some dreams do come true ^_^

(I'll only ask once, but please leave a review, and give me your opinion on this story!  Thanks!)

Fanfiction – Four AM Promises

"Do you know?  When two people in love can both get into Tokyo University, they'll live happily forever."

"When we grow up, let's go to Tokyo U together."

Something was wrong.

Naru knew this before she woke up.  When she did wake up, it didn't take her long to dress and look around, half-expecting a ghost or monster to leap out at her.  Instead, all she saw was her Liddo-kun doll and the book where she had hidden the mini-photo of herself and Keitaro.

Remembering Keitaro, she looked towards the hole in her floor that connected their rooms.  Through it, light was shining into Naru's room.  Frowning, Naru checked herself to make certain that she wouldn't be giving her perverted manager any ideas, and quietly slipped downstairs.  '_That idiot…studying so late!  We have a test tomorrow, and if he doesn't rest, he's going to fail again!  Idiot…_'

Reaching Keitaro's door, she paused and listened carefully.  Inside, Keitaro was moving – she could hear his footsteps.  His breathing was unsteady.

"Keitaro?  It's Naru…can I come in?"  Naru heard Keitaro stop pacing.

"N-Narusegewa…one moment."  As the door opened, Naru prepared herself to scold Keitaro for studying so late and waking her up.

"Keitaro, it's 4 in the morning and – Ke-Keitaro?  Are you alright?"  '_My God…he looks awful…has he been crying?_'  Keitaro waved one hand dismissively as he closed the door behind Naru.

"Hahah, of course I am."  Naru peered at Keitaro.

"What's that behind your back?"  Keitaro stiffened.  Naru could see a corner of white paper sticking out from behind him.  

"Huh?  Nothing…" Naru snorted.

"I'll bet its porn, isn't it?  Gah…you and your perverted ways!  Give me that…suppose Shinobu or Su were to see it!"  Naru reached for Keitaro's arm as he backed away.  Naru missed the arm and only managed to clutch at Keitaro's shirt, accidentally tripping him.  She grabbed the paper as he fell down.  '_What the…?  These are test grades!_'

"Naru!  Please!  Don't look!"  Naru ignored Keitaro and sidestepped him when he tried to retrieve the paper.

"An 'E'?!  Keitaro, what is this?  When was this test taken?"  Keitaro sighed and stared at his feet.

"Yesterday."  

"Yesterday?  I was with you yesterday!  You said you had gotten a 'B'!"  Keitaro's shoulders trembled slightly.

"I lied to you…I failed that test."  Naru felt her blood pressure rising at Keitaro's confession.  '_That idiot!  After all the help I've given him, he lied to me!_'

"What?!"  Keitaro flinched again.  Naru walked forward, so angry with him she could barely speak.  "You lied to me?"  Keitaro turned around, trying to ignore her.  "You no-good perverted lying **IDIOT**!"  Keitaro jerked away from Naru as she came closer.

"…I'm sorry…" Naru snorted.  '_How pathetic… first he lies to me, and then he expects a simple apology to make everything better!_'  Keitaro was shaking as he replied.

"I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I know I'm an idiot!  I know I'm a liar!  I know, I know, I KNOW!"  Naru froze.  From behind him, she saw several tears drop to the floor, though his face remained hidden.

"I know that I'm a perverted, good-for-nothing lecher who doesn't deserve to be here!"  Naru felt a sudden pang of guilt at Keitaro's reaction.  '_He's taking this too seriously…Keitaro never gets this upset…_" 

"Keitaro…"

"I know I don't deserve to get into Tokyo U!  I know I don't deserve you, Naru!  I know, I know!"

"Please Keitaro, I didn't mean what I said…" Keitaro turned and stared directly at Naru, his hollow eyes locked to hers.  

"I know I don't deserve to be the manager of a girl's dormitory, I know Shinobu shouldn't respect me, I know that it's stupid and idiotic and hopeless to try to get into Tokyo U!"  Keitaro's hands were on Naru's shoulders, gripping her tightly as he spoke, as if letting go of her would mean letting go of his dreams.

"If I weren't an idiot, I'd have gone to an easier college like Kentaro did!  If I were smart, I'd have a good job by now!  I'd have a girlfriend!  I wouldn't put up with days of abuse and I wouldn't go home and dream about a promise I made fifteen years ago!"  Keitaro's grip on Naru's shoulders weakened, and he staggered.  Naru caught him as he started to slide to the ground.

"Keitaro, what's wrong?  Why are you so upset?  Was it what I said?"  Keitaro shook his head as he stared at the ground woodenly.

"No…no…it's not your fault, Naru…it's never your fault…I'm just stupid, that's all…" Keitaro smiled wanly at Naru as he shrugged her help off and leaned against the wall, staring out the window vacantly.  "It's all my fault, I'm sorry…" Naru coughed and turned to look outside with him.

"No."  Keitaro blinked.  Next to him, Naru was shaking her head.

"Eh?"  

"Look, I don't know how to say this, okay?  I don't apologize.  It's not a Naru thing.  But you're taking this way too hard…you're not all that bad a guy, really.  Not that bad."  Naru stared at the balcony, watching as snow drifted down to Tokyo's streets.

"I know you're perverted, and it's not really proper for you to be a manager, but you have a good heart and you're always nice to everyone…maybe you're not as smart as Kentaro, but at least you know the meaning of chivalry!"  Keitaro frowned.

"Chivalry…uhm…that's the code that Western knights followed, right?"  Naru rolled her eyes.

"Ba-ka.  I didn't mean that literally.  I meant that even if you don't have a girlfriend or a job or much of a life, at least you're not a womanizing sleazeball like Kentaro."

"Oh…thanks, I guess."  Naru turned and glared at Keitaro.

"Mou!  I don't know why I bother!  I'm trying to cheer you up, and all you can say is 'thanks, I guess'?!  And stop cringing every time I raise my voice!  You look like I'm about to hit you or something!"  Keitaro smiled at the remark.

"Well, um…usually, you do."  Naru stopped and thought about that for a moment.

"Eheheh, well…only because you're usually being perverted or stupid."  The two stood silently for a long time.  Keitaro spoke first, his voice halting.

"Narusegewa…I've gotten an 'E' on my last three tests…the teacher spoke with me today…she said I had no chance at Tokyo U, and that I was just wasting my life.  She asked me why I was trying to get in, and I couldn't answer her…"

"You have a promise to keep."  Keitaro shook his head.

"Who would believe that?"  Naru smiled at Keitaro, her face surprisingly gentle.

"I would.  Because I know you, Keitaro…you're living for a dream."  Naru paused and looked back at Keitaro for a moment before dropping her gaze.

"That's what I like about you, Keitaro…you and I, we're both dreamers…and… and Tokyo U is the key to both our dreams..." Embarrassed, Naru unconsciously toyed with her hair.

"Narusegewa…" Naru shook her head.

"Back then, when you were yelling at me, you called me 'Naru'…I liked that more than Narusegewa."  Keitaro stared at Naru as a small and uncertain smile made its way across his face.

"Okay, just Naru then….Na-ru!"  Naru made a mock grimace.

"Hey, watch it!"  Keitaro laughed and bowed.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"And stop apologizing already!"

"Sorry!"

"Mou!!!"  As Naru and Keitaro laughed together, Haruka's voice came from the hallway.

"Keep it down, you two.  And get some sleep."  

"Sorry, Haruka-san!"

"Okay auntie!"  Haruka walked away, grumbling about idiot nephews who stayed up late talking and always forgot to call her Haruka-san.  As soon as they couldn't hear Haruka's footsteps anymore, Naru turned back to Keitaro.

"But Keitaro…honestly, it will all work out… we still have seven months to work on your grades…and if we work hard, we can both get into Tokyo U for sure!"  Keitaro had a small smile.

"We, Naru?"  Naru shrugged and blushed.

"Well, we have a promise to keep, right?"  Keitaro nodded.  "Don't beat yourself up about your job, being a manager is a perfectly good one…and you should be proud to try for Tokyo U, instead of settling for some second-rate college like Kentaro."  Keitaro nodded.

"Yes, but what about-" Naru put her finger on Keitaro's lips, silencing him instantly.

"As for not having a girlfriend, well…" Naru leaned on Keitaro's shoulder and whispered in his ear.  "…Get into Tokyo U with me, and we'll see about that, ne?"  Keitaro's blush was even brighter than Naru's as he agreed, uncertain hope shining in his brown eyes.

"Tokyo U together, right Naru?  Our promise?"  Naru nodded as she leaned against him.

"Yes…our promise."  

The two dreamers stood and watched the sun rise together.

"A person cannot live on with just a dream."

"…A dream will live on to another person…"

"…Even if you remember it, you still can't see the end of your dreams."

_ The End! _


End file.
